Soulmates Are Forever
by Ciestess
Summary: "... And realize it isn't her being wierd but her soul mate getting a [Henna] tattoo and congratulate her. But it is a platonic soul mate…"


This OSW is an anonymous request from a comment on AO3.

* * *

Two weeks before the start of their vacation, Chizuru paused in the middle of the hallway, on her way to hugging her unsuspecting crush.  
"Orihime… What's that on your arm?"  
Inoue turned around with a "Hm?" then looked down.  
"Oh… That's been there since this morning." She lifted her wrist closer to her face. "I don't know where it came from, though…"  
"WHA-?!"

The entire school was shocked at Inoue's boldness. To wear a tattoo out in the open like that?! As a highschooler?! The conversation only died down when people realized it was a temporary, "Henna" tattoo. But even so…  
"What do you mean, you don't know where they're coming from?!"  
Tatsuki was… Not happy. She insisted on sleeping over at Orihime's house "Just in case," but when Chizuru asked her for "more details," Tatsuki just punched her and called her a pervert.  
… She wasn't wrong.

The tattoos kept coming, too: on her legs, her hands, even on her back and stomach. They faded within a day, usually, but there were just so many.  
And no one got an answer as to why until a few days into their vacation.

They took a trip to beach, and there, right in the open - one of the tattoos started forming on Orihime's back! Tatsuki quickly threw a beach towel over her.  
Then, Chizuru was distracted from her ogling of Orihime in a bikini - by another teenage girl in a bikini.  
A teenage girl covered head to toe in Henna tattoos…! And the fresh one on her back exactly matched Hime's new one!  
Chizuru realized what was going on in an instant, of course: 'Could it be…? Soul Mates!?'

Chizuru Honsho, as much as she coveted Orihime's affections, was NOT the type to get in the way of Fate!  
She pursued the other girl immediately -  
\- hugging her from behind and reaching for her breasts. (… Ok, maybe she'd play with Fate a little…)  
But even as she was reaching - she felt the world spin around her, and the next thing she knew was her back hitting the ground and the taste of sand in her mouth.

"How DARE you?! You smeared my tattoo!" The girl had her pinned with aikido. "I did that myself! It took hours to finish! How are you gonna make it up to me?! HUH?!"  
"What's going on?!"  
Orihime and Tatsuki had noticed - how could they miss it from a couple meters away, after all? The girl growled up at them.  
Suddenly, Orihime's eyes lit up and she gasped, "That's so pretty!" She raced over to them, towel falling off her shoulders in the process.  
She gazed at the girl's extensive body art, stars in her eyes. "They're so many different colors!"

The girl blushed a little, but didn't release Chizuru. After a few more seconds of looking, recognition dawned in Orihime's eyes.  
"Hang on… That's the one I got the other day…" She looked up at the girl's shoulder, "And that's the one from last week…"  
Seeing the smeared ink on the girl's back, Orihime twisted - and the girl gaped at what she saw: The phantom tattoo on Orihime's back was now smeared.

Chizuru grinned in triumph.  
"Can you let me up now? I mean, I'm sorry for smearing your ink, but that stuff lasts, like, a few weeks! Soulmates are forever!"

* * *

This is part of my "One-Shot Wednesday" project - I'm trying to write a one-shot every week that other people have requested! Original Requests one week, and Fanfic Requests the next.  
(Only Fanfic OSWs are posted on this site, however.)

To **vote for the next OSW**, go to my Tumblr ("CiestessDE"), Twitter ("Ciestess"), or my website (crossroadofinfinity. com) to find the current poll!

While I will try to keep track of all the requests I receive _regardless_ of how they're sent, you should send Fanfic Requests through the pinned tweet on my Twitter ("Ciestess"), and Original Requests through either my email (CiestessDE *at* gmail . com) or my P atreon (if you're a patron) if you want to make sure I see them.

Just about everything goes - I'll tell you if there's a problem. But** if you want to know more about how they work**, you can read about Original OSWs on my website (crossroadofinfinity. "com/" 2019/07/07/how-it-works/), and Fanfic OSWs in my profile.

So please send me ALL the ideas! I will make sure to recognize whoever's idea/request it was in the work – just ask if you want to remain anonymous.

And if you liked this, please **SHARE** it!


End file.
